


Bedroom Floor

by taecheeks



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taecheeks/pseuds/taecheeks
Summary: “You know,” Zayn whispers as he admires the way Liam's eyelashes flutter against his cheekbones when he blinks, “if you wanted to have sex on the floor you could have asked. You didn't have to shove me off the bed.”Liam's eyes grow wide with embarrassment. “I didn't do that on purpose, you dork.”





	Bedroom Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! I haven't written smut in what feels like forever, and I wrote it this morning, edited it once and wanted to post it before I chickened out so hopefully it isn't too awful! Lol
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

Zayn can’t dance. This is a fact that is as true as his name. Liam teases him about it sometimes, never with the intent of being cruel, which makes Zayn laugh. He laughs mostly because Liam isn’t the best dancer either, but he does it with so much confidence that Zayn can never tell him so.

He hates dancing, which is probably why he can’t do it. He feels awkward, unsure of what to do with his hands. Liam always takes them into his own when they dance, holding them to his chest or behind Zayn’s back with his arms wrapped around him. He never knows what beat to follow, because if you really listen to the music of a song there is like eighty different beats at one time.

He had been trying to dance with Liam to his new song. He had come home with a smile so big it squished his entire face, and an excitement running through him that made his whole body vibrate with it. Zayn could feel it when Liam planted himself against Zayn’s front and folded his thick hands over his spine. He could feel it in the way Liam wiggled his hips off beat, attempting to fall into the rhythm of Zayn’s awkward jerks.

Zayn had clenched his fingers into the loose fitting plaid shirt Liam wore unbuttoned as Liam breathed the lyrics against his unshaven jaw. Pressed like this against Liam, with Liam’s wandering hands on his back, they fell into a rhythm of their own dance. One that doesn’t make Zayn feel awkward, one that Zayn can do. And well.

He could follow the beat of Liam’s heart in his sleep. He swears the moment they met his own heart decided to match the rhythm of Liam’s. Their bodies move together like they were designed to, and he has always been a bit in love with the fact that they fit together so perfectly. They are nearly the same size, but sometimes he feels so small in Liam’s embrace that he could hide against his chest and disappear there forever.

Liam’s hand slips to his lower spine as his legs spread and his body dips slightly. He guides Zayn’s hips to his own with a soft pressure against his back and Zayn follows the lead without a thought. He can’t focus on the song playing around them with Liam’s burning palm slipping under the thick band of his joggers, with the way his teeth graze over his neck so gently that Zayn feels as if his mouth is everywhere.

Zayn locks his arms around the back of Liam’s neck as Liam mouths over his own. The hard press of Liam’s hips makes him gasp out suddenly as a shock of pleasure shoots up his spine.

Liam must have forgotten about asking Zayn to dance with him as his hands grip Zayn firmly by the back of the thighs to lift him. Not that Zayn minds, at _all_. Even after years of being together, each time he is with Liam it feels just as exciting as the first time though their touch and movements have become much more in sync than that awkward first time.

“What do you think?” Liam breathes. There is no finesse in the way he drops Zayn to the bed, but he doesn’t mind as he grips Liam’s shirt again to guide him over him.

“I’m thinking about why you haven’t kissed me yet,” Zayn says as he tugs on the lapel of his shirt.

Liam barks out a laugh, his eyes falling closed and showing off the deep wrinkles around them. He drops his head, but only dances the tip of his nose against Zayn’s.

“The song, I mean,” Liam whispers. There is a hint of insecurity in his voice as if he is expecting Zayn to say something negative about it. Liam should know better, really. He could sing the alphabet for ten hours straight and Zayn would think it deserved the number one spot on every hit list in the world.

“I love it,” Zayn says genuinely, “Though if you want a proper opinion, you shouldn’t distract me while I listen to it.”

Liam makes a pleased noise as he drags Zayn’s hands over his head, pinning them gently on the pillow. He kisses everywhere but where Zayn wants his lips. They brush over his eyes and cheekbones, graze over the right corner of his mouth and pull away so they aren’t touching at all before the breeze over the left side.

Zayn makes a noise of complaint. He lifts his legs and locks them around Liam’s hips, his elbows pushing into the mattress. Liam doesn’t try to hold him down, though even if he did Zayn knows he can take him. There has been more times than he would like to admit where he has tackled Liam with the intent on wrestling him and ended up feeling like they were starring in their own horrid plot porn movie. (Because whenever Zayn would start to win their wrestling match, Liam would distract him with biting kisses and touches that made him feel on fire and he would forget his original plan.)

“I change my mind. This song sucks,” Zayn says after Liam dodges his head so Zayn’s lips bump against his cheek. “Send it to your mum so you will have at least one fan.”

Liam lets out a wounded laugh. His hands curl around Zayn’s wrists again, stretching them over his head so Zayn’s face is even closer to his. “You're an arse.”

Liam tries to flip them again but Zayn resists, pushing hard on Liam’s hands. They struggle a bit, breathing in each other’s laughs until Liam finally slots his lips against Zayn’s.

Distracted again, always so easily by Liam. Another fact about him. He forgets for a moment about fighting to stay above Liam until he finds himself falling back.

The fall is longer than expected. His gut jumps into his throat before his back hits the bedroom floor hard. Liam is hovered over him a moment later, his forearms keeping him from dropping his weight onto Zayn.

Liam’s eyes are wide and shocked before they both burst into laughter. The harsh sobs hurt Zayn’s abdomen, but he wraps his arms around Liam's back instead of his stomach.

“Sorry,” Liam chuckles, pressing their noses together before their lips. The laughter dies in his chest, his lips parting like muscle memory to welcome the soft, plumpness of Liam’s bottom lip.

The hard floor is uncomfortable but the heavy weight of Liam on top of him is a comfort. Liam kisses like he is trying to tear him apart with every scrape of teeth or flick of tongue. He is succeeding, really. Zayn feels as if he could come apart underneath Liam as Liam sucks his bottom lip into his mouth harshly. His hands grip Zayn’s hips tightly, dragging their bodies close so Zayn can feel the hard press of Liam’s prick against his own.

“Definitely can't play this for my mum,” Liam says under his breath. He sits up as Zayn slips his hands under his shirt. Zayn follows suit, eagerly stripping the shirts from Liam’s torso, cursing under his breath because Liam is wearing like fifty shirts for no reason. “Awkward thinking of her listening to it and not knowing I wrote it after that one time. Remember?

“Remind me,” Zayn asks. They have been together six years, he could be talking about anything. Zayn curls his fingers around his own collar to pull his shirt off, but Liam stops him.

“Rug burn,” is all he says before he is guiding Zayn back against the ground with a hand on his shoulder.

Zayn falls against the carpet, watching Liam’s strong fingers work at his belt. It is an obscene sight, the shape of his own dick outlined through his joggers, hard between Liam’s spread legs. He watches himself twitch under the material as his fingers drag over the carpet in attempt to grab onto it.

“I came to your hotel in L.A., I think. Few years back.” Liam lifts his hips enough to move his jeans down his thighs, revealing his erect cock and the damp material of his briefs that stretch tightly over him. He touches himself for a moment, distractedly as he continues. “We were fighting I don't remember why.”

Zayn remembers, and by the “ _you said it was over_ ” Liam whispered along to the music earlier he knows Liam remembers too.

“But we made up,” Liam goes on, leaning over him. His fingers curl around Zayn’s joggers as kisses the pulse under Zayn’s jaw. The eagerness fades, humming inside of him but the sudden softness taking over Liam keeps it at bay, allowing the other lad to set the pace. A lot softer of a pace than the time Liam is talking about. “Had rug burn covering my back.”

“Well you covered mine in scratch marks,” Zayn says weakly as Liam’s teeth dig into his neck. It isn’t something he likes to talk about, even the make up. It was a bad time for him, one he made worse by telling Liam he didn’t think they should be together anymore.

He can’t remember the reason anymore. But he remembers the conversation, and even though they are better than ever, and it was years ago, the memory of the ache he felt at the time returns to him whenever he thinks about it.

Liam lets out a groan that sounds half amused and wounded. “It was the first time you let me fuck you. Couldn't help myself. Plus, you kept gettin’ on me about biting my nails so really it’s your fault.”

Zayn tilts his head back, his fingers gripping into Liam’s shoulders as the other lad works his hips down against him. His heart flutters excitedly in his chest at the thought of it. Liam had always bottomed, he had never before that. It ad made him so nervous that he had thought he would crumble into pieces at the time.

Now it is a dance he knows well, one he craves when he is pressed inside of Liam.

“Gonna fuck me now?” Zayn urges, slipping his hands down Liam’s back to cup his hands over the round of his bum.

Liam makes another wounded sound. His hands are more urgent now as they tug on Zayn’s joggers until Zayn lifts his hips up enough to allow Liam to pull them down.

It is a bit constricted feeeling with his joggers and briefs wrapped around his thighs, but he shudders at the feel of his bare cock slipping over Liam’s hard stomach.

Liam presses a lingering kiss to his lips. “Mm. Turn over.”

Anticipation builds inside of him as he digs his elbows into the ground. Liam's palms run over him, warming the skin of his back, shoving his shirt into his armpits before running down his spine and gripping onto his bum. His thumbs dig into the inside of his thighs as he moves his hands down the back of them.

It makes him nervous, spread out bare in front of Liam like this. But that flicker of anxiety is drowned out by the pleasure that rolls through him as Liam peppers kisses over his spine, his hands massaging his bare skin.

Zayn jerks his hips back roughly, earning a soft laugh from Liam before he disappears from behind him.

He can hear Liam's footsteps but the bed and his position keeps him from seeing him. He hears the sound of their nightstand drawer opening and closing before Liam speaks again.

“Thought I was goin’ mad it felt so good to be inside of you.”

Zayn buries his face into the crook of his elbow, his face burning. The first time Liam had said anything like that to him he thought he was going to die. It had been whispered in his ear, around their band mates. Liam had been quiet and the others were too drunk to notice, but Zayn had gotten so hot he felt like Liam lit a flame on his skin.

Liam has said many things to him since, but that flame on his skin still burns just as hot.

“You looked it, your eyes get blown out and shocked looking whenever you come.”

Liam's chuckle is hoarse as Zayn feels him kneel behind him again. He presses against him, his hands roaming over his sides, and Zayn bites down onto his arm as he feels Liam's cloth covered cock press between his cheeks.

“You look like you're being exorcised.”

“Shut up,” Zayn laughs, rolling his hips back and making Liam’s fingers dig into his hips harshly in retaliation, “And get on with it.”

“Joking, joking.” The sound of a bottle opening makes Zayn’s heart leap and he pleads silently that Liam doesn't drag it out like he does sometimes. His prick hangs hard and heavy between his legs, his body tensed with need. He doesn’t think he could handle Liam dragging it out.

“You always look beautiful,” Liam says so quietly he can barely hear it over the distant music. Another song he doesn’t know, but the sound of Liam’s voice is more familiar to him than his own.

Liam’s slick hands spread over his cheeks, the pad of his thumb dipping dangerously close to his hole. “But that is definitely one of my favorite looks of yours.”

Zayn tenses more as Liam rubs his thumb over him. The first time Liam had stretched him open, the first intrusion of a finger felt so uncomfortable he didn't understand how Liam enjoyed it so much. But Liam took his time, until Zayn’s whole body shook with the need for _more._

And when Liam first slid his prick into him, Zayn had thought embarrassingly he wasn't going to last more than a few strokes before he painted Liam’s belly with come.

“I was in the studio thinking about those little noises you make,” Liam goes on casually, only a slight tightness in his voice revealing any effect this has on him.

Zayn moans under his breath, the sound muffled into his arm as the tip of Liam’s finger presses into him. He fights himself not to push his hips back. He has been too eager before, not waiting for Liam to stretch him properly, and _that_ had hurt.

“Like that,” Liam groans, “Bit embarrassing really getting a stiff while at work.”

Zayn’s laugh comes out strangled and louder than he intended as Liam’s finger moves further. He wishes he could see Liam’s face then as the sound of a moan rumbles in the other man’s throat.

“Touchin’ yourself?” Zayn asks. He pushes up on his hands, supporting himself better to move back against Liam's touch. He can’t see anything other than Liam’s gaze looking down when he looks over his shoulder.

“I can't help it. Seein’ you like this -”

Liam falters as if he lost his words. His fingers jerk against him, the second prodding against his hole.

“Don't. Touch me instead,” Zayn begs quietly, closing his eyes to better imagine what Liam looks like with a hand around his prick and his eyes intent on Zayn, legs spread wide with his fingers working him open.

Zayn spreads his legs further apart, waiting for Liam to understand. Liam is quiet a moment, working the second finger beside the first before the warmth of his slick palm slides between his legs.

Zayn's head falls as Liam cups his balls, massaging gently before sliding his hand over the length of his cock. He thumbs at the head, lapping up the drops of precome pebbling out.

“Want me?” Liam asks huskily, his fingers curling around his shaft as the fingers of his other hands dance deeper inside of him. Liam mouths at the round of his bum and Zayn feels like he could burst from so much _Liam_ surrounding him.

“Li,” Zayn moans, falling back to his elbows as he gives up the hesitant movements and works his hips back against Liam’s fingers with an eagerness driven by the desperate need building inside of him.

“Come first,” Liam says against his skin. He strokes Zayn’s cock with purpose, the tips of his fingers brushing over the ball of nerves inside of him.

Zayn's shoulders bracket, his thighs trembling as pleasure jolts inside of him. “Want to come with you inside me,” he chokes out.

Liam muffles his moan with his teeth against Zayn’s skin. He rolls his hand over the tip of Zayn’s leaking cock. Fast, shallow strokes make it feel as if he might crumble. He wants to be stubborn, but Liam knows how to touch him in a way that makes him lose himself.

“Want to come inside you,” Liam admits quietly. He rubs his thumb under the head, and Zayn shifts from working back against Liam’s fingers to fucking into his fist.

He understands now what Liam meant about feeling like he was going mad.

“You can,” Zayn tells him. They haven't gone without a condom before, though Zayn wouldn't have minded. It is always Liam who stops them to find one. Not that he minds that either.

He just wants Liam, any way.

“You sure?”

Zayn nods, unsure whether or not Liam can see him. His words falter in his throat though as Liam pushes him closer to the edge with quick fingers and a slick palm.

“Come first, babe,” Liam urges. “ _Please_.”

Liam's fingers prod and rub against his prostate again, causing Zayn’s body to tremble as if an earthquake of pleasure was set off inside of him. He moans out, Liam’s name strangled as his body tightens before his release.

“Fuck,” Zayn says through a chant of huffed out breath as Liam milks out his orgasm with slow strokes. He feels sensitive all over, his body prickling with heat as waves of orgasm wash through him.

“ _Oh_ ,” Liam moans as he moves his hands away. Relief comes to Zayn’s shaking arms and legs as he turns over. They move together without word, their bodies communicating silently.

Zayn lifts his legs, feet firm on the floor as Liam lowers between them. He admires how red Liam’s skin always gets, the sheen of sweat that makes him look as if he is glowing. Liam didn't come but his eyes are wide like they are when he does. They burn with awe and something else that always makes Zayn’s heart feel twenty times bigger whenever Liam looks at him.

“You're going to kill me, Malik,” Liam says as if he is pain before slipping his fingers back between Zayn’s legs. His movements are less controlled, more eager this time. He is always so composed and Zayn loves to see him lose that composure.

“Don't come in your pants, Payne.”

Laughter sparks in Liam’s eyes as he looks up at him for a moment before lowering his head. Zayn's breath sticks in his lungs as he watches Liam’s tongue drag up the length of his sensitive cock.

“How many times do you think you could come?” Liam asks before pressing a wet kiss to head. “Once in my hand, once in my mouth and once -”

“No,” Zayn groans in complaint. He grips Liam’s shoulders, attempting to pull him up so he is blanketing his body. “Please, Li, I’m good just - want you, yeah?”

Liam eases his fingers away from him and moves up his torso. Zayn parts his lips as Liam moves to kiss him. He sucks Liam’s tongue into his mouth, urging his boyfriend to kiss him deeper.

He complies, his tongue rolling behind his teeth and dancing with his own. Liam grips his hips and Zayn lifts his legs in response, until he can feel the hard of Liam slipping against his slick hole.

“How badly do you want me?” Liam breathes heavily, his eyes blown out and dark with arousal.

“I will kill you if you don't hurry up,” Zayn tells him.

Liam's lips lift, making his cheeks round enough that the dimple in one pops out. “You would never.”

Zayn loses his response as Liam reaches between them to guide his cock against Zayn. Zayn tenses, digging his heel into Liam's back and tightening his grip around him.

Liam’s breath slips over his lips, coated with the soft sound of his moan as he presses inside of him. He moves slowly, though the way his body tenses and trembles against him tells Zayn he is struggling to do so.

They dance to a melody of skin against skin and rough moans, the growing rumble of their hearts beating into their ears. Liam fucks slowly into him, slow drags of his cock and pressing deep into him despite Zayn’s quiet pleas.

Liam quiets them with a press of his lips, grinding deep so the head of his prick rubs against that ball of nerves. Zayn shakes against Liam’s, huffing out soft moans against Liam’s tongue more than actually kissing him back properly.

Despite the anger and pain between them the first time they did this, Liam had been just as gentle at first. Always gentle, like he is afraid Zayn might shatter like glass. When they first got together, he had worked tirelessly to convince Liam he could handle rougher touches. He likes them _a lot_ , actually, and the worried look that crosses Liam’s face and the way he frets over Zayn afterwards makes him love it even more.

“Liam,” Zayn moans, sounding more desperate than he intended. He doesn't feel embarrassed by it anymore, too absorbed with the overpowering feeling he gets while being with Liam.

There is no word for it, but it consumes him. At times like this, and any other time with Liam. When he smiles, when he cusses in offense after he burns himself trying to make breakfast nearly every morning like it is someone else’s fault other than his own. When he talks to his mum or sisters, when he wrinkles his nose in disgust while drinking those nasty protein shakes he claims to like. Even when he wakes up at annoyingly early hours and tries Zayn to wake up with him.

Liam shifts, anchoring himself on his elbows around Zayn's head before thrusting roughly into him. Zayn moans in gratitude, cupping his hands around Liam’s neck.

He used to want to hide his face while having sex, or close his eyes. Now he wants to look at Liam’s reddened face, his swollen parted lips, until the image is glued to his memory.

The rug scrapes his back roughly as Liam works into him with fast, rough strokes. His second climax builds low in his belly, and Liam grabs one of his thighs to hold his leg up between them as his other slips, changing the angle of his strokes.

“Good?” Liam asks breathlessly, his thick brows knitting in that worried way they get whenever he thinks he is being too rough.

Zayn feels like he is about to explode, his back arching and his hands moving over Liam’s body and gripping everywhere he can for some kind of purchase. Their melody grows frantic, their dance clumsy and uncoordinated as the short breaths Liam lets out signal he is close.

He wants to say something dirty, to drag Liam over the edge, but the pleasure building inside of him makes every sound that passes his lips sound strangled.

“Baby,” Liam moans, ducking his head lower. His eyes fall shut as his body tenses and trembles, his mouth falling open around a silent sound.

Zayn works his hips back against him, his own eyes falling closed to focus on the feel of Liam’s release inside of him.

“ _Oh_ ,” Zayn moans as Liam’s mouth finds his own. Liam jerks his hips forward, his teeth nipping at Zayn’s bottom lip as Zayn’s second orgasm washes over him suddenly and with a force that makes his gasp sound more like a shout.

Liam's heavy body presses against him, burying him into the carpet and Zayn squeezes his arms around him to keep him close. He can't tell the difference between his racing heart and Liam’s against his chest.

Liam breathes heavily into his neck, still trembling slightly. Zayn considers staying like this as long as possible, but Liam peppers kisses to his neck and attempts to pull away.

“Don't you dare,” Zayn warns. Liam's smile flashes in front of him before Liam kisses him, a languid kiss that calms his breathing and eases the shake in his bones.

“I'm gonna get hard again if you don't let me move,” Liam whispers against his jaw, voice sounding pained.

“I don't see a problem,” Zayn giggles but he loosens his grip enough to let Liam slip his softening cock out of him with a hiss. Liam doesn't move far away from him though, but tucks himself against Zayn’s side.

Liam presses a finger to his jaw, guiding his head so their lips are aligned again. An ache in his body starts to creep past the laziness that always follows after sex, but he doesn't want to move away from Liam for even a fraction of a second.

“You know,” Zayn whispers as he admires the way Liam's eyelashes flutter against his cheekbones when he blinks, “if you wanted to have sex on the floor you could have asked. You didn't have to shove me off the bed.”

Liam's eyes grow wide with embarrassment. “I didn't do that on purpose, you dork.”

“I know. You're clumsy.”

“You have two left feet!” Liam shoots back in amused offense.

Zayn chuckles, rolling Liam until his back is flat on the ground and Zayn is hovering over him. Liam’s eyes fall closed, a satiated look on his face.

“You love me and my two left feet.”

Liam flicks his eyes open, his face softening as he tilts his chin in a short nod. That look is back in his eyes, the one that makes Zayn feel like his whole world is on fire. “I do. More than anything else.”

Zayn doesn't respond. He doesn't think _I love you_ is enough to sum up how much he feels for Liam. He has tried to explain it, through songs or just writing his feelings down but it has never seemed to describe the feeling perfectly enough.

Instead he kisses Liam again, hoping he can strum every bit of his feeling into the kiss until Liam can feel it.


End file.
